elfen_liedfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Elfen Lied German Voice Actors
This article lists the major voice actors in the German dub of the Elfen Lied anime. A full and international voice cast listing with all appearances, major and minor, can be found here. Voice Cast Dr. Samia Little Elk (Lucy/Nyuu) * Angelic Layer - Chitose Tanaka * Azumanga Daioh - Sakaki * Evangelion (films) - Rei Ayanami * Winx Club - Stormy * W.I.T.C.H. - Miranda Jesco Wirthgen (Kouta) * Air Gear - Onigiri * Angel Beats! - T.K. * Angelic Layer - Kotaro Kobayashi * Eden of the East - Yutaka Itazu * Full Metal Panic? Fumoffu - Issei Tsubaki * The Girl Who Leapt Through Time - Takase * Gurren Lagann - Cortitch * Kino's Journey - Hermes * The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya - Taniguchi * Redline - Travastila Anister * Steins;Gate - Itaru Hashida * Tokyo Ghoul - Kazuichi Banjou * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Tyranno Hassleberry * Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal - Reginald "Shark" Kastle * Zombie-Loan - Shuuji Tsugumi Julia Kaufmann (Yuka) * Angel Beats! - Asami Iwasawa * Arjuna - Juna * Avatar: The Last Airbender - Katara * Azumanga Daioh - Yukari Tanizaki * CANAAN - Canaan * Eureka Seven - Gidget * Full Metal Panic! - Maya Mukai * Gravitation - Ayaka Usami * His and Her Circumstances - Tsubaki Sakura * Mermaid Forest - Mana * Evangelion (TV series) - Misato Katsuragi * Solty Rei - Celica Yayoi * Tekken: Blood Vengeance - Anna Williams * Vampire Knight - Seiren * X''' - Satsuki Yatouji * '''Zombie-Loan - Yumi Kathrin Neusser (Mayu) * Ah! My Goddess - Sayoko Mishima * Angelic Layer - Misaki Suzuhara * Azumanga Daioh - Kaorin * Clannad - Fuuko Ibuki * The Girl Who Leapt Through Time - Moriko * Mahou Sensei Negima! - Chao * The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya - Mikuru Asahina * Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE - Chunyan * Utawarerumono - Dorj, Gura Rubina Kuraoka (Nana) * Air Gear - Ringo Noyamano * Angel Sanctuary - Sara Mudou * Angelic Layer - Hatoko Kobayashi * Azumanga Daioh - Chiyo Mihama * Batman: Arkham Asylum/Arkham City - Harley Quinn/Harleen Quinzel * Claymore - Riful * The Girl Who Leapt Through Time - Kaho Fujitani * Grenadier - Mikan Kurenai * Gunslinger Girl - Angelica * He Is My Master - Izumi Sawatari * His and Her Circumstances - Yukino Miyazawa * Loveless - Hawatari Yuiko * Mahou Sensei Negima! - Negi Springfield * The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya - Emiri Kimidori * Mobile Suit Gundam Seed - Cagalli Yula Athha * My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic - Rarity * Ninja Scroll - Shigure * Psycho-Pass - Rikako Ouryou * Puella Magi Madoka Magica - Kyubey * Rozen Maiden - Hinaichigo * Scooby-Doo (TV movies) - Daphne * Serial Experiments Lain - Juri * Vampire Knight - Rima Touya * Vampire Princess Miyu - Miyu * X''' - Yuzuriha Nekoi * '''xxxHOLiC - Mokona * Zombie-Loan - Koyomi Yoimachi Erich Räuker as (Kurama) * Akira - Colonel Shikishima * Beowulf - Beowulf * Death Note - Soichiro Yagami * Dragon Ball Z - Captain Ginyu * Evangelion (films and TV series) - Gendo Ikari * Full Metal Alchemist - King Bradley * Full Metal Alchemist Brotherhood - King Bradley * Ghost in the Shell (series) - Ishikawa * Jin-Roh - The Wolf Brigade - Shiroh Tatsumi * Kingdom Hearts 2 - Xigbar * Magical Shopping Arcade Abenobashi - Dr. Eutus * Michiko & Hatchin - Mey Feng-yi * Record of Lodoss War: Chronicles of the Heroic Knight - Aldo Nova * Scrapped Princess - Sir Doyle Barrett * The Vision of Escaflowne - Placto Gerald Paradies (Bandou) * Ah! My Goddess - Toraichi Tamiya * Air Gear - as Magaki * Aldnoah.Zero - Emperor Rayregalia * Appleseed XIII - Liesse * Berserk: The Golden Age Arc I - The Egg of the King - Bazooso * Black Butler - Henry Barrymore * CANAAN - Teruo Touyama * Dragon Ball Z - Nappa * Full Metal Panic! - Koh * Grenadier - Nago * Pumpkin Scissors - Hans * Romeo x Juliet - Giovanni * Transformers Prime - Starscream * Transformers: Animated - Colossus Rhodes, Omega Supreme, Ultra Magnus Jennifer Weiß as (Mariko Kurama) * Aldnoah.Zero - Inko Amifumi * Azumanga Daioh - Ayumu "Osaka" Kasuga * Dragon Ball Z Kai - Chichi * Evangelion (films) - Mari Illustrious Makinami * K-ON! - Ritsu Tainaka * Pumpkin Scissors - Lili Stecchin * Sword Art Online II - Sinon Julia Meynen (Kanae) * Angel Sanctuary - Kurai * Case Closed - Amy Yeager * Ikki Tousen: Battle Vixens - Hakufu Sonsaku * K-ON! - Yui Hirasawa * Love Hina - Kaolla Su * Loveless - Yamato Nakano * The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya - Yuki Nagato * Monster High - Draculaura * My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic - Twilight Sparkle * Pretty Cure - Honoka Yukishiro/Cure White * The Vision of Escaflowne - Hitomi Kanzaki Ghadah Al-Akel (Kisaragi) * Air Gear - Benkei * Angel Sanctuary - Alexiel, Arakune * Cutey Honey Flash - Natsuko Aki * El Cazador de la Bruja - Ellis * Ikki Tousen: Xtreme Xecutor - Mouyuu * Lupin III (films and specials) - Fujiko Mine * Magical Shopping Arcade Abenobashi - Munemune * Pandora Hearts - Alice Ghadah Al-Akel is a German opera singer as well as voice actor. Gundi Eberhard (Arakawa) * Case Closed - Miwako Sato * Le Chevalier D'Eon - Lia de Beaumont * Claymore - Helen * Cutey Honey Flash - Honey Kisaragi/Cutey Honey * Eureka Seven - Talho * Evangelion (films) - Misato Katsuragi * Giovanni's Island - Sawako * Kämpfer - Masumi Nishino * Kill la Kill - Ryuuko Matoi * Negima! - Shizuna * Le Portrait de Petite Cossette - Michiru Ikazuchi * Wolf Children - Hana * Zone of the Enders: Idolo - Viola Engelbert von Nordhausen (Director Kakuzawa) * Beauty and the Beast - Gaston * Darkwing Duck - Launchpad McQuack * Lilo & Stitch - Captain Gantu * Splinter Cell: Double Agent - Irving Lambert * Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen - Jetfire Engelbert von Nordhausen is the official dubover voice for Gene Hackman and Samuel L. Jackson. Markus Haase (Professor Kakuzawa) * Assassination Classroom - Ren Sakakibara * Bleach the Movie: Memories of Nobody - Tetsuzaemon Iba * Blood+ - Kai Miyagusuku * Blue Exorcist - Reiji Shiratori * Dance in the Vampire Bund - Romulus * Fate/Zero - Ryuunosuke Uryuu * Girls und Panzer - Shinzaburou * Guilty Crown - Shuu Ouma * Magi - The Kingdom of Magic - Jafar * Scrapped Princess - Slay * Summer Wars - Tasuke Jinnouchi Anna Predleus (Orphanage Girl) * Mahou Sensei Negima! - Fuka, Fumika * The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya - Tsuruya * Paranoia Agent - Kamome * Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE - Kotoko * xxxHOLiC - Morodashi Gallery Samia_Little_Elk.jpg|Dr. Samia Little Elk, Lucy/Nyuu's voice actor. Jeswirt.jpg|Jesco Wirthgen, Kouta's voice actor. Juliakaufmann.jpg|Julia Kaufmann, Yuka's voice actor. Rubikura.jpg|Rubina Kuraoka, Nana's voice actor. Gerparadies.jpg|Gerald Paradies, Bandou's voice actor. Jenweiss.jpg|Jennifer Weiß, Mariko's voice actor. ErichRaeuker.jpg|Erich Räuker, Kurama's voice actor. Juliameynen.jpg|Julia Meynen, Kanae's voice actor. GundiEberhard.jpg|Gunthild "Gundi" Eberhard, Arakawa's voice actor. Ghadahalakel.jpg|Ghadah Al-Akel, Kisaragi's voice actor. Engvnord.jpg|Engelbert von Nordhausen, Director Kakuzawa's voice actor. Category:Series Information Category:Characters Category:Elfen Lied Creators Category:Anime Category:Article